Ring
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: Kesalah pahamman seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang berakhir manis :3 (Warning: Little OOC) Side story or Sequel from Kiseki no Sedai no Koi Monogatari chapter 6 (bagian Akashi Seijuurou)


"Kana-_sama,_ cincinmu bagus sekali." Puji seorang pelayan saat melihat cincin perak dengan batu ruby yang menghiasinya di jari manis kiri nona mudanya tersebut. Gadis yang bernama Kana pun tersenyum mendengarnya sambil melihat ke arah cincinnya.

"Benarkah, Kohane? Hihi… Jika melihat ini aku jadi ingat kenangan lucu…" kata Kana diiringi tawa kecil. Pelayan yang bernama Kohane pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kenangan lucu? Ngomong-ngomong Kana-_sama_ mendapatkan itu dari siapa?" tanya Kohane penasaran.

"Aku dapat dari Seijuurou, sebetulnya dia memberiku cincin ini karena kesalah pahamman sih…" Kana kembali tersenyum mengingat kenangan natalnya, Kohane pun menatap Kana dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Dari Seijuurou-_sama_? Waaah… Tidak kusangka Seijuurou-_sama_ bisa romantis juga…" ucap sang pelayan polos sehingga membuat Kana tertawa. "Tapi kesalah pahamman apa yang Kana-sama maksud?"

"Hm… Ini cerita mengenai musim dingin kemarin…" Kana memejamkan matanya mengingat kejadian saat itu, dan mulai bercerita pada pelayan yang sudah ia anggap saudara sendiri tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ring**

**Kuroko no Basket – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Akashi x OC (Takahashi Kana)**

**Warning : Little OOC, deskripsi kacau :')**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

Sepasang pemuda dan pemudi sedang berjalan-jalan ditengah musim dingin, yang perempuan terlihat asik sendiri melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri dimana terdapat toko-toko yang menarik dalam menjajakan barang dagangannya dalam rangka menyambut natal yang hanya tinggal lima hari lagi, sesekali gadis itu tersenyum sembari menolak dengan halus para pegawai toko yang menggunakan kostum bernuansa natal yang menawarkan agar ia mampir ke toko mereka. Sementara yang laki-laki hanya menatap dengan pandangan datar namun diam-diam tersenyum melihat gadis yang berada didepannya terlihat sangat senang.

"Kau terlalu semangat Kana," komentar pemuda dengan surai merah itu akhirnya, gadis dengan surai hitam itupun menatapnya cemberut.

"Huh, dan kau terlalu kaku Sei!" gadis itu menyilangkan tangannya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Dan lagi, hari ini kan ulang tahunmu! Semangatlah sedikit…" gerutu gadis itu lagi. Ya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Akashi Seijuurou, karena itu Kana mengajak tunangannya ini berjalan-jalan untuk merayakannya. Pemuda berambut merah itu menghela nafasnya.

"Kau yang mengajakku merayakannya, tapi kau yang lebih semangat dibanding aku yang berulang tahun," kata Akashi pelan, Kana pun mendelikkan matanya tajam.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Seijuurou-kun?" tanya Kana dengan suara yang diimut-imutkan dan senyuman palsu yang terbingkai di wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Akashi cepat. Dia sedang malas berdebat dengan gadis didepannya ini, dan Kana hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Wajar saja kan aku senang? Karena sebelumnya kakek selalu melarangku keluar hingga malam," Kana mengingat kakeknya yang sangat overprotektif itu, lalu kembali ia menatap Akashi sambil tersenyum jahil. "Ternyata menggunakan alasan merayakan ulang tahunmu berguna juga ya… Aku jadi merasa beruntung bertunangan denganmu!" lanjutnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hmm… Jadi kau memanfaatkan namaku?" Akashi tersenyum kesal dan mencubit kedua pipi tunangannya itu. "Rasakan ini," ucapnya datar.

"Aah! Hampuun!" jerit Kana pelan. Puas mencubit pipi Kana, Akashi tersenyum kecil dan kembali berjalan. Sementara Kana mengikutinya dibelakang sambil mengusap pipinya yang agak memerah karena cubitan Akashi. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah toko perhiasan dan tersenyum kecil melihat sesuatu yang ada didalamnya.

Akashi yang merasa Kana berhenti mengikutinya membalikkan badannya, dan melihat gadis itu sekarang sedang fokus melihat sesuatu di toko itu. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun menghampirinya.

"Kau mau sesuatu?" bisiknya sehingga membuat Kana tersentak kaget.

"Ti-tidak ko'. Aku tidak ingin apa-apa," bantah Kana dengan wajah yang agak memerah. Akashi menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Katakan saja apa yang kau mau," ucap Akashi dengan nada yang memerintah. Yah, walaupun dia masih SMA, dengan uang saku yang ada di atas rata-rata, tidak sulit baginya untuk membelikan beberapa perhiasan di toko itu. Namun lagi Kana menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan apapun, Sei," tolaknya lagi. Akashi pun menghela nafasnya.

"Kana…" kata pemuda itu nyaris memaksa.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak menginginkan apapun, Sei~" kata gadis itu gemas, diapun menarik lengan Akashi agar menjauh dari toko tersebut. Mengabaikan protes yang mungkin akan dikeluarkan oleh Akashi.

Merasa cukup dengan 'kencan' mereka, keduanyapun memutuskan pulang. Kana yang diantar oleh Akashi pun turun dari mobilnya saat sampai didepan gerbang rumahnya.

"Terima kasih, Sei. Mau mampir?" tawar gadis itu. Akashi pun menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Ini sudah terlalu malam, sampaikan salamku pada kakek," tolak Akashi. "_Oyasumi_."

Kana pun tersenyum dan menarik lengan Akashi pelan saat pemuda itu akan pergi dari hadapannya sehingga membuat Akashi menatap Kana bingung. "Ada apa?"

Kana tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi itu dan mengambil sebuah benda yang ternyata syal dari tasnya, dan melingkarkan syal rajut dengan warna merah-hitam itu dileher Akashi.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_," ucap Kana pelan. "Semoga semua harapanmu terwujud. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberi apapun yang lebih dari ini," gadis itu menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah. Akashi menyentuh syal pemberian gadis itu sembari tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Aku menghargai ini," pemuda itu mengecup pipi Kana singkat, "Calon istriku." bisiknya diakhir kalimat. Mendengar itu wajah Kana semakin memerah, bahkan mungkin sudah menyamai rambut pemuda didepannya itu.

"Seijuurou _baka_! Jangan mencium tiba-tiba begitu!" kata gadis itu malu sambil memukul dada Akashi pelan, yang dipukul hanya tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuat gadis itu salah tingkah lagi.

"Baiklah, aku pamit, _oyasumi_," ulang Akashi sambil menepuk puncak kepala Kana.

"Un. Oyasumi, Sei. Hati-hati dijalan," ucap Kana. Dan merekapun berpisah. Aah… Kana sepertinya akan mimpi indah malam ini. Dia memasuki rumahnya sambil bersenandung riang. Sementara di dalam mobil, Akashi menyentuh lagi syal pemberian Kana sambil tersenyum. Tapi tiba-tiba dia ingat saat Kana berada di depan toko perhiasan tersebut.

'Dia… Sebetulnya apa yang dia lihat dan dia inginkan?' pikir pemuda itu. Yang pemuda itu ingat saat mengikuti pandangan gadis itu adalah…

"Cincin perak dengan hiasan ruby…" katanya pelan tanpa sadar, sehingga supirnya menatap bingung.

"Tuan muda?" panggil supirnya itu. Akashi pun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Sedang memikirkan hadiah natal untuk Kana-_sama_?"

"Ah, begitulah. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"E-eh? Menurut saya?" supirnya menatap kaget Akashi, tumben-tumbennya tuan mudanya ini meminta sarannya, "Ng… Menurut saya, seorang wanita pasti akan senang jika diberi apapun oleh pria yang ia suka. Karena itu, saya yakin, apapun yang diberikan Seijuurou-_sama_, Kana-_sama_ pasti akan senang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Akashi kembali tersenyum kecil. Dia sudah tahu apa yang harus diberikan pada gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**25 Desember, Natal.**

"Sei, tumben sekali kau duluan yang mengajakku keluar," Kana menatap tunangannya itu takjub. Dia kaget saat menerima pesan singkat dari Akashi yang mengajaknya 'kencan', padahal biasanya pemuda itu sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan itu. Namun Akashi mengabaikan ucapan Kana.

"Tanganmu," kata pemuda itu dengan nada memerintah.

"Hah?" sang gadis pun memandang tunangannya bingung.

"Ck, cepatlah," kata Akashi tidak sabar, akhirnya dia sendiri yang menarik tangan kiri Kana pelan, dan memasukkan sebuah cincin ke jari manisnya. Pipi Kana pun merona melihat perlakuan tunangannya itu.

"Se-Sei… Ini…" Kana melihat cincin perak dengan ukiran mahkota dan batu ruby yang menghiasinya.

"_Merry Christmas_," ucap Akashi pelan. "Jaga baik-baik. Jangan sampai hilang," lanjutnya dengan nada main-main.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba..?"

"Kenapa? Kau menginginkannya kan?" tanya Akashi balik.

"Hah? Menginginkannya?"

"Kau terus memandangi cincin ini kan di depan toko perhiasan itu?"

Kana terlihat berpikir sejenak mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, dan kemudian dia tertawa sehingga membuat Akashi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?" tanya pemuda itu bingung.

"A-ah… Maaf Sei, tapi kurasa kau salah paham…" jawab gadis itu setelah menghentikan tawanya, "Yang kulihat waktu itu bukan cincin ini, tapi sepasang kekasih yang sedang memilih cincin untuk pernikahan mereka…"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Akashi Seijuurou merasa malu karena 'salah duga', motto 'aku selalu benar'nya hari ini meleset.

"Begitu kah?" kata Akashi pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang agak memerah.

"Ah! Wajahmu memerah!" kata Kana senang, Akashi pun semakin memalingkan wajahnya agar gadis itu tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Sei~" panggil gadis itu gemas, baru kali ini dia menganggap tunangannya itu 'manis'. Kana pun memegang kedua pipi Akashi agar menatapnya. "Terima kasih." ucap gadis itu dengan senyum tulus. Akashi pun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya.

"Sekarang giliranku yang meminta hadiahku," ucap pemuda itu, Kana pun menatapnya panik.

"Eeh?! Aku belum menyiapkan apapun!" seru gadis itu. Namun matanya membelalak seketika saat sadar bibir Akashi menyapu bibirnya lembut.

"Ini cukup," kata pemuda berambut merah itu. Kana pun memegangi bibirnya itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"A-aa… Seijuurou _baka_!" kata Kana kesal, namun ia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan wajah memerah, "Setidaknya pikirkan apa aku sudah siap atau belum!" bisiknya. Senyuman Akashi semakin mengembang.

"Hmm… Jadi jika kau sudah siap aku boleh menciummu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Kana pun mencubit lengan Akashi frustasi. "A-ah, sudahlah!"

Akashi tersenyum, tunangannya ini benar-benar menarik baginya. Lalu ia memegang pundak Kana dan mengangkat dagunya sehingga pandangan mata mereka bertemu."Kalau sekarang kau sudah siap?" tanyanya. Kana merasakan pipinya benar-benar panas sekarang. Perlahan ia mengangguk.

'Bodoooh!' maki Kana pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Bagus," kata Akashi singkat, dan bibir keduanyapun berpangutan. Kana hanya memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya yang bebas, ia kalungkan di leher Akashi, sementara tangan pemuda itu memeluk pinggangnya. Karena mereka masih makhluk hidup yang butuh oksigen, keduanya pun melepaskan pangutannya. Wajah Kana benar-benar merah sekarang, sementara Akashi hanya tersenyum padanya. Tiba-tiba keduanya baru sadar bahwa ada sebuah benda putih dingin berjatuhan dari langit.

"Salju…" kata Kana senang. Akashi menggenggam tangan Kana, dan keduanya pun menikmati indahnya salju malam itu.

**Flashback end**

"Kyaaa~! Kana-sama, kalian romantis sekaliii!" pekik Kohane, sementara Kana hanya memasang wajah memerah setelah selesai menceritakannya.

"Berciuman ditengah salju! Romantisnyaaa!" teriak Kohane lagi.

"Ko-Kohane! Hentikaaan!" jerit Kana malu, dia berusaha menutup mulut pelayannya itu.

"Apanya yang romantis?" tanya sebuah suara. 'Degg' jantung Kana berdetak keras saat ingat suara siapa itu, diapun melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Se-Seijuurou!" kata Kana kaget, sementara Kohane hanya tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya. "Kenapa kau disini?!"

"Kau lama. Aku bosan menunggumu, jadi aku susul saja, ternyata kau malah sedang asik menceritakan masa lalu."

Ah, Kana baru ingat, mereka akan pergi, dia meminta Kohane untuk membantunya berdandan, dan Akashi menunggunya sejak tadi di ruang tamu. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, kalau dia tahu Kana sedang bercerita pada Kohane, berarti…

"Ya, aku sudah disini sejak awal." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kana, Akashi memperjelas apa yang dipikirkan Kana.

"Aah! Seijuurou _bakaaa_!" teriak Kana malu sambil menghampiri tunangannya itu dan memukul-mukul dadanya pelan, hhh… Sepertinya kata-kata itu sudah menjadi kata-kata 'sayang'nya pada Akashi. Kohane tersenyum melihat nona mudanya itu. Dia senang melihat nona mudanya menjadi lebih banyak tersenyum dibandingkan dulu, dan itu berkat Akashi.

'Semoga Kana-_sama _selalu bahagia…' doanya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Author's note:**

**Oke, lagi-lagi ini ide ngawur yang muncul di malam hari… Dan author yang sedang memasuki zone ini sehingga bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 3 jam pemirsah! xD #buagh *makanya ancur gini, nyeritain ultah Akashi n natal padahal masih jauh! T^T***

**Oia, Kana itu OC dari fic-ku yang lain, dan bisa dibilang fic ini 'side story'/sequelnya~ xD (untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan baca Kiseki no Sedai no Koi Monogatari chapter 6 bagiannya Akashi) #malahanpromo *digempur***

**Yosh! Makasih buat semua yang udah bacaaa~ **

**Ditunggu kritik, saran, dll di kotak review ya minna-san~ :D**

**See you in other fic! **

**Sign, Kaito Akahime**


End file.
